Explanations
by IceSilver28077
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot. Max being frustrated in the beginning and then Fang comes and wants to talk to her and then fluff.


Explanations

I made this oneshot just because I felt like it. It's cute and fluffy and it's basically just anger in the beginning and the fluff the rest of the time.

Max's P.O.V

This is not working. At all period. Let me just fill you in. The scientist people and whoever else we are going to be fighting are going to attack any day now. Fang and his gang stopped by and wanted to help. I resented the idea, but they ended up staying anyways.

So now we are all really claustrophobic and Kate and Star won't stop complaining about their hair. Dylan keeps stalking me and following me everywhere and…..basically; Fang's gang is a pain in my ass.

Oh and don't even get me started on Maya. She's just causing trouble all over the place. She has made several attempts to take over the flock, which I respond to by punching her until face looks like it's had acid thrown on it.

Nudge is with the whiners, "my hairs messed up, my clothes are dirty" UGH! Gazzy and Iggy are still making bombs and trouble with it.

It would seem that Fang and I are the only sane ones here. Which is a shame because we're not really friends anymore. We just tolerate each other. Most of the time.

So right now they are training and it's not going so well.

"My clothes are ruined!" Star screeched.

"Yeah, and it's not like we have other clothes we can change into" Kate complained.

"Oh for God's sake, would you just shut up about your damn clothes!" I yelled

"I have more important things to worry about right now" I growled. That shut them up right quick.

"Hey Max-"Dylan started but I cut him off.

"Go away" I growled.

"But you didn't even hear what I have to say" Dylan protested.

"Knowing you, I don't want to know what you have to say" I said in a monotone.

"Star what was that! You can hit harder than that" I hollered at her.

Then I felt that familiar chills on my spine. You know the ones I only get when Fang is right behind me ready to scare the crap out of me.

Well, that's what happened.

"Max" he said. I nearly screamed.

"Would you stop doing that" I hissed, frustrated that after all this time he still gets me.

He smirked "Stop doing what?"

"That slow, creeping the shadows and then saying something and scaring the crap out of me" I said getting increasingly frustrated.

"Ringing any bells?" I asked irritated.

"I scare you?" he said raising and eyebrow at me.

"Fascinating" he continued smirking.

"Really?! That's all you got out of that!" I exclaimed.

"In my defense, I was just practicing" he said smirking.

"Oh right you were 'just practicing'. Do I look stupid to you?" I asked. I paused for a second.

"Don't answer that" I snapped.

He smirked at me, seemingly amused.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I asked.

He shook his head, still wearing that stupid smirk.

"Can't you find someone else to annoy?" I asked.

"You think I'm annoying" he said faking a hurt look and tone.

"Yes" I said and then turned to Dylan "and that goes for you too"

"Ouch" he deadpanned.

"Why did you come here in the first place hm? Just to bug me?" I asked.

"We need to talk" Fang said.

"Oh joy" I deadpanned.

"Alright, Dylan I never want to see you again as long as I live so just stay away from or I might not be able to resist the temptation to kill you" I said.

Dylan looked hurt as he dejectedly walked off.

"Well that was a little harsh don't you think?" Fang said.

"You have no idea how long he's been bugging about how we're 'soul mates' and 'meant to be' it's driving me insane" I exclaimed.

Fang raised an eyebrow at me "I see" he said.

"So what did you want to talk about" I asked.

He turned on his heels and started to walk, I took this as a sign that this was not a topic for all ears. I followed him into the forest and we eventually came to a nice little place with a waterfall.

He sat down on the base of a tree trunk motioning for me to sit with him. I walked over there and sat with him.

"So….?" I said awkwardly.

He smiled slightly at that.

"Look, Max….I'm sorry" he said "for leaving you"

"It was a stupid idea, one that I got from being paranoid. As much as I would love to just come back and forget it ever happened, I can't. I have a duty to the gang that I formed and I was wondering if they could stay with us?" Fang said/asked.

"Wow, this is huge Fang you're talking in full sentences" I said faking amazement.

He gave a look like 'answer the question Max'.

"I'm good with having some of them stay here, I'm just not sure we have enough space" I said.

He nodded and then looked to me a question in his eyes. Then I remembered he had apologized.

"Well, I can't stay mad at you forever….I forgive you" I leaned over and gave a hug (whether he wanted one or not). He actually hugged me back which is huge for Fang.

"By the way what do you mean by some of them?" he asked.

"Well, I already don't like Maya, and I'm not warming up to Star or Kate but since we have Nudge I guess I'll eventually get used to having three fashionistas in flock instead of one" I said.

"Max, Maya never replaced you, I only had her in the gang because I needed a good fighter, trust me it was more painful for me to have her there than not, because she always reminded me of what I'd left behind" Fang said quietly.

"You are really chatty today Fang" I said.

"And thanks, that really means a lot to me" I said quietly.

"Max?" he said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I still love you" he said quietly looking at me with those gorgeous black eyes.

My throat closed up and my mouth went dry. I decided it was time for the cliché moment. I leaned in and kissed him.

He was surprised, but kissed back almost immediately.

When we pulled away I whispered "I love you too Fang"

Then Fang decided to be mean "I'm sorry what was that?" he asked smirking.

I glared at him blushing "I said I love you too" I said blushing even more.

He grinned "see, now that wasn't so hard" he said.

I grumbled "deaf jerk"

He chuckled and leaned in and kissed me again. His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands buried themselves in his smooth thick hair.

We continued to make out until we heard screams and explosions. I pulled back and looked at him.

"How much do you want to bet that was Gazzy and Iggy?" I asked.

He laughed and said "a lot"

"Do you think we should go help out?" I asked my motherly instincts kicking in.

"Nah, they'll be fine" he said.

And we went back to making out again.

THE END


End file.
